Democrazia Nazionale
Democrazia Nazionale (en: National democracy), founded in 2280, is a party whose political stance can be classified as a right-wing conservative ideology: it aims for a quite free market system with state intervention on certain issues, a traditionalist morality and a strong and active military role. It is part of the centre-right coalition, the Fronte di Liberazione Nazionale who opposes the centre-left coalition. From its first appearance on the political scenario, Democrazia Nazionale has always gained a considerable number of seats, ranging from 10 to 35% of total seats. Positions held by the Party Democrazia Nazionale, due to its prominent position on the centre-right coalition, is endorsed by the other coalition parties on the Presidente della Repubblica elections. Party Ideology Democrazia Nazionale believes that a strong morality is the key for a safe and prosperous nation. Civil Rights should be as wide as possible but they should never offend social morality or other's people rights. For example, that's why DN has always stated that only heterosexual couples should be allowed to adopt children, and homosexual marriages shouldn't be allowed, although de facto unions between gay couples should be legal. Also another key in understanding DN politics is the small government. Government should be there just to control that everything goes in the right way and respects the constitution, not own any business or interfere with any kind of economic thread. Last but not least, DN believes that Istalia should be heavy militarised to have a strong role in the international field. No wonder in that, since DN was founded by retired generals (as we'll see in the history of the party); History Democrazia Nazionale was created in the year 2280 by a group of retired generals: Their goal was simple: bring order and discipline to Istalia. At its first elections, in august 2280, DN gained 90 seats out of 599, a good start for a new party, stating already that DN was about to have a great future. The Communists governement At first, DN was left alone with Partito Nazionalista Italiano against 6 left-wing parties. Their opposition was strong, but still not enough to win on their enemies. Then, on 2282 DN won its first elections without the support of any other party, but a simple friendship with PNI and managed to get Carl von Clausewitz (its first candidate to presidente della repubblica) to the desired seat. Thus, DN and PNI were still not strong enough to obtain an absolute majority on the enemies and this led to a difficult period for Istalia when governement did never last enough. This kept going on until 2288, when after 2 governement attempts with PNI as presidente della repubblica, finally right-parties lost their power in favor of Partito della Passione Rossa, a communist party. left-wing parties never had a really big majority anyway, since DN and PNI altogether always had 40-45% of the seats. The Arrival of Avanti Istalia When Avanti Istalia arrived, it was clear to everybody that right-wing parties were about to gain absolute power in Istalia. AI firstly took votes from DN and at the elections in 2298 supported PNI (while DN was running alone in the first turn) gaining altogether a tremendous 78% on the first turn. Democrazia Nazionale on the top of Istalia Then in 2303 something incredible happened. DN alone obtained 200 seats out of 599, still von Rundstedt didn't become Presidente della Repubblica because Avanti Istalia! was supporting just PNI. (to be continued) Party candidates and Positions :2303-2318: *Ministry of Head of Government, Giorgio Bartali *Ministry of Defense, Erich von Manstein *Ministry of Justice, Alessandra Mussolini *Ministry of Science and Technology, Giovanni Colombo *Ministry of Food and Agriculture, Anita Varotto Other candidates: *candidate for Foreign Affairs: Joaquin von Ribbentrop *candidate for Internal Affairs: Erwin Rommel *candidate for Finance: Carl Von Clausewitz *candidate for Infrastructure and Transport: Alessia de Rogatis *candidate for Health and Social Services: Melissa Moratto *candidate for Education and Culture: Vittorio Sgarbi *candidate for Environment and Tourism: Alessandra Fregona *candidate for Trade and Industry: Lorenzo Maniero Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Istalia